1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a camera system comprising a camera provided with an auto focus control device and an auto winding up driving device capable of selecting a plurality of types of winding up operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some of the conventional auto winding up driving devices are capable of selecting the winding up speed to a high speed or a low speed or selecting one-frame photography or continuous photography, and such selection is effected independently of the condition of the camera side. Accordingly, in a shutter speed priority auto exposure camera, if the winding up speed is too high, the winding up of the motor drive becomes higher in speed than the sequence of metering of auto exposure.fwdarw.operation.fwdarw.aperture control.fwdarw.shutter release and the winding up takes place before auto exposure is completed, and thus shutter release is effected.
To overcome such disadvantage, a technique whereby during the operation of the motor drive, metering operation is effected only for the first frame of the release and the metering value is stored and the exposure is adjusted to the first frame of the motor drive photography and auto exposure is not effected for the second and subsequent frames is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,779.
Also, a technique provided with photographing mode change-over means for effecting auto exposure operation in the case of low-speed auto winding up continuous photography and rendering aperture operation and mirror operation inoperative in the case of high-speed auto winding up continuous photography, and inhibiting means for inhibiting the return of the operating mechanism for aperture operation and mirror operation operated for the first frame after the starting of the release operation during high-speed continuous photography is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,557.
However, a technique is not known which eliminates the disadvantage that when an auto winding up device (motor drive) is mounted in a camera provided with an auto focus apparatus and auto focus photography is to be effected, the auto focus operation is slower than the high-speed winding up operation and therefore, even if the auto focus operation is effected, release takes place before the operation is completed and thus, the auto focus operation is often useless.